


pale.

by lemoncollarfantasy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Voyeurism, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, a sex joke turned genuine, and by kissing i mean one (1) kiss, these boys refuse to realize their feelings, they just jack each other off and then say, this fic: aka the thought of being used sexually is appealing to me, yeah we are friends totally nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncollarfantasy/pseuds/lemoncollarfantasy
Summary: this isnt supposed to be happening.or; dream makes a sex joke, and this is the result.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 490





	pale.

**Author's Note:**

> finally got my own ao3 account! im the person that wrote i. :)

He doesn't think it's fair, how he got into this situation. Messy and sticky and hot and sandwiched between Dream's body and the mattress. It was a joke. It was supposed to be a joke. What the fuck. Now George is stripped bare, one knee up to his stomach, and Jesus Christ, if Dream keeps caressing his shoulder like that he's gonna yell.

  
"Dream," he warned. The only response was Dream's hands grasping his shoulder tight, and a tanned chest settling onto his back. Lips brushed the crest of his ear, and George didn't have to look back to know what Dream's expression was. He's peeked into his room enough to know.

  
Hot breath washed over the back of his neck, and he couldn't suppress the shiver down his spine. What a tease, the asshole. Lips pressed against the base of his ear, and seconds later canines dug into the side of his neck. George curled his fingers into the sheets and he refused to make any noise, swallowing hard. Dream's other hand wrapped around half of his neck and fuck, his thumb pressing into the back his fingers digging into his throat, hes trying so hard.

  
"C'mon, Puppy," Dream had purred into his neck, pushing into the back of George, his weight increasing, rocking just a little bit up and down, almost grinding into him.  
Sweaty pale skin, turning red and betraying his thoughts, breaking under Dream's touch and the sickly intimate mumbles and movements. This isn't supposed to be happening. His best friend…

  
The hand on George's shoulder slid down to his hips, fingertips finding their way to the dip down to his abdomen. He's so close. He's way too close. A finger started stroking the divot and the hand on his neck started to massage his throat, and to add it on top of that he'd started rocking heavier and his tongue had joined his teeth.

  
Needless to say, George had a hard time keeping it in. So much stimulation and his head felt like static, fuzzy and unclear and he wanted more. Dream's groaning against his throat is what drove him to begin reciprocating. He easily matched Dream's pace and pushed back, attempting to keep enough friction against the sheets for it to be pleasurable enough for him, too. The hand on his hip migrating lower had told him more than enough. George exhaled with an obnoxious "haah," as he was scratched down the thigh.

  
"Dream…" He swallowed again, hyperaware of the hands on him and hair tickling his cheek and he swore he wasn't producing this much saliva not two minutes ago. Dream had lost rhythm, and it felt so good to him, and the hands squeezing his neck, his shredded thigh, the bite marks and sodden skin, it was so much after so long and Dream–

  
Dream. Dream. Dream. Suddenly George can breathe again and his head's being yanked backward and he can feel Dream so warm against him and… god, how pathetic. It was so warm but the feeling of it seeping through the cloth of Dream's boxers felt so weird. He hadn't even finished yet. He let out a whine.

  
"Don't worry, Puppy, I'm not done just yet." That damn nickname. He'd never heard it before tonight and now he never wants to stop hearing it dripping so fucking saccharine off of this man's lips. George was coaxed onto his back with a gentle nudge and finally, finally he could see just what his best friend was feeling. His expression made him melt then and there, and he hung his head back to avoid any eye contact. He saw Dream pull his hand out of his boxers covered in milky white and he hated how much he loved the warmth on him as he was stroked so smoothly, practiced and well. A thumb against his tip, a forefinger just below, he felt like collapsing. He felt dirty. He'd wanted this so bad and now that it's happening… his mind had decided to shut up then, relishing in the next two minutes of strong hands milking him dry with his own spunk.

  
Lips pressed against his own, wet and sloppy and needy, and just a few seconds later he came into the hand of his best friend. He just barely registered Dream raising that hand to his lips now apart from his own, his tongue lapping up what was there.

  
George's mind hazy, he thought it hot. In hindsight, it was disgusting. But he had just been jacked off by the person he'd been dreaming about for the past four months and he could care less. Sure, it was probably a mistake. But he wouldn't mind if Dream would want to use him again. He wouldn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated, even the "what the fuck did i just read" ones


End file.
